


Face Full of Feathers

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being able to see an angel’s wings means that you are their soulmate.  Too bad it took you a while to realize what you were seeing.





	1. Chapter 1

At first you thought it was something weird with his vessel, like he didn’t fit all the way.  Or maybe it was all those layers…but Castiel always seemed to be hunched over.  His back had this strange curve to it, underneath that trench coat.  You mentioned it to Dean a couple times, worried that maybe Cas needed a new vessel, but he just looked at you with a strange look and scoffed. 

 

“Dude stands straighter than a board, what the hell are you talking about?”

 

After a couple talks with Dean like that, and Sam, you decided to just put it from your mind.  Cas didn’t seem to be in pain or hurt or anything, so why bring it up.  Instead, you focused on hunting and helping out any way you could. 

 

Luckily for you, Cas wasn’t the only angel you knew.  Cue in Gabriel, your go to person for all things supernatural.  You met the trickster years before the Winchesters did.  Hell, he even told you his real identity.  After a strange hunt where two tricksters were involved…Gabriel was actually trying to stop the trickster, since he wasn’t targeting the correct people, you had become quick friends. 

 

Not that the Winchesters knew that…at first.  When the whole TV Land incident happened, it came out that you knew Gabriel, and you were friends, much to the Winchesters dismay. 

 

Now you had your own little dysfunctional family.  Sam and Dean were like your brothers, Gabriel too even.  And then there was Cas.  Cas wasn’t like a brother, but you cared for him, deeply.  In another life you would admit how you felt, admitted your love for the angel, but not in this one.  Hunters don’t get happy endings.  Besides, he was a damn angel. 

 

And so the family dynamic was created.  You, Sam, and Dean, the hunters. And Cas and Gabriel, the strong angels that stood by your side.  You five worked as a unit, sometimes, when Gabriel wasn’t pulling pranks.  You took down leviathans and witches and ghouls.  But this one hunt, with a group of demons, was about to shift that family dynamic into something new.

 

“Duck!”  You shouted to Sam as you fired off a couple shots into the demon’s chest.  It wasn’t going to stop his attack, or even really slow him down…but at least he couldn’t smoke out.  That was the most infuriating thing. 

 

Sam was quick to bounce back up and stab the demon with an angel blade as you turned to fire off another shot.  It was how you worked.  You were the shooter, a natural dead shot marksman.  So you would hit all the creatures with bullets, making them weak or still, and the boys would take them out.  The angels would bounce around and round up any that ran.  But surprisingly enough, none had ran yet.  They were all putting up a pretty good fight, which was fine by you.  Things got a little too easy with angels around, so you planned to make the most out of this fight. 

 

At least you had, until you got slammed hard in the body by something hard and black and sent flying across the room.  You were a human sized bowling ball that got a strike as your body broke through the empty crates.  You cried out and groaned as you tried to pull yourself up.  “Asshole.”  You muttered under your breath as you managed to get to your feet. 

 

A demon was coming up on you, a knife in his hand, his eyes black.  But before you could even react, a light shone out of its eyes and it dropped dead.  Gabriel gave you a smirk before holding out a hand to help you out of the rubble. 

 

“Clear!”  Sam shouted as he looked around the room.

 

But you could only get out of the pile of wood you were in before turning to glare at Castiel.

 

“The hell, Cas?”  Everyone’s eyes fell on you as you shouted at the angel.  He gave you a questioning glance as you held up your hand, pointing to his large, raven colored wings.  “I’m all for you using your wings to smite some demons, but next time, make sure everyone is out of the flap zone!  You sent me off like Amelia Earhart!”

 

You felt something against your face and you coughed, slapping your hand up to your face.  You glared down at your hand and saw a little piece of black and you held it up, pissed off even more.  “REALLY!  I have your feathers in my mouth!”  You shuttered before you moved and stormed out of the room, leaving everyone else behind and speechless. 

 

Gabriel’s eyes went wide before he turned to Castiel, who looked like he was about to pass out.

 

“Woah, Cas, you okay?”  Sam asked, holding out a hand to Castiel as he curled his wings in on himself. 

 

Cas said nothing before he flew away, leaving the Winchesters and Gabriel alone.  “I need to talk to Y/N.  We will meet you back at the bunker.” 

 

Dean looked around as he looked at his brother.  “Do you understand what the hell just happened?” 

 

Sam shook his head as they made their way out to the Impala.

 

000

 

“Are you hurt?”  Gabriel asked you as he landed in your room in the bunker.

 

“No…no thanks to Cas.  Geeze, you think he would have checked his surroundings before slapping me with his wings…”  Now that you said it out loud, you were at a loss of words.  You got hit by Castiel’s wing.  It seemed almost hilarious to say.  The image was burned into your mind, those large, black appendages stretching out as he shifted up, standing tall.  He looked incredible…that wasn’t going to help your feelings for the angel.

 

“Sugar, I think you should sit down.”  Gabriel said as he rolled his shoulders, letting his own wings out.  He had to know, he had to be sure.  “Do you see my wings?”

 

“No.”  You spouted out before sitting.  “Wait…how come I can see Cas’ and not yours?” 

 

Gabriel sighed as he looked to his best friend.  You had been a rock for Gabriel, with the apocalypse and other stuff.  He couldn’t believe you were…  “There’s an interesting story behind that.”   


	2. Chapter 2

“What?”  You practically whispered as Gabriel finished his explanation.  “I…I can’t be.”

 

“Sugar, if you can see his wings, then it means you are.  You are Cassie’s soulmate.” 

 

You ran your fingers through your hair as you tried to keep the panic from bubbling up.  You couldn’t be Cas’ soulmate.  You couldn’t!  He was an angel for crying out loud.  And sure, you loved him, but he didn’t love you.  How were you supposed to deal with that?!

 

Gabriel sat next to you and rubbed your back.  “He cares about you, you know that right?”

 

You looked up to that whiskey eyed angel, your best friend, giving him a shake of your head.  “He sees me as any other hunter, Gabriel.  That’s it.”  You brought your feet up on the bed and curled up with your head on your knees.  “He doesn’t…not like I do.” 

 

Gabriel was trying to bite back his frustration. It was clear to all parties involved, except you and Cas that the two of you were head over heels for each other.  “Just talk to him.”  Gabriel stood up and reached a hand out for you.

 

You took it quickly and let him lead you from the room and out to the library.  Your steps were small as you squeezed Gabriel’s hand tight.  He knew how you felt about Castiel.  Hell, you two had spent hours up talking some nights about loves lost, he knew your growing admiration for the clueless angel.  But never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined you would be Cas’ soulmate.

 

The two of you turned the corner and you heard the conversation drifting down the hall. 

 

“I mean…it makes sense.  She always thought something was up with you back, must have been your wings she was seeing under your coat.”

 

“Perhaps.”  Castiel’s voice echoed in your mind and made your heart race.

 

“Probably should have just showed her instead of hitting her with them though…that’s not going to help your case.”  Dean’s voice said with a chuckle.

 

“It was not intentional.”  Castiel growled out as you and Gabriel turned the corner.  Gabriel released your hand as he cleared his throat, getting everyone’s attention.

 

“Um…Can I talk to Cas…alone?”  You said softly, never losing eye contact with that ocean eyed angel you had fallen for.  You stared into those beautiful blue eyes as everyone cleared out, giving you both the privacy you needed.

 

Castiel shifted for a moment, breaking eye contact as he felt his wings starting to shift underneath his coat.  Now that he knew who you were to him, he had to try hard not to just let his wings fly out.  It was like they had a mind of their own now, they wanted to stretch out and wrap around you.  “I…um…I am sorry I struck you with my wings.  It was not intentional.” 

 

You chuckled as you stepped up to him, putting a comforting hand on his arm.  “It’s okay…just, be careful next time, okay?” 

 

Castiel nodded as his eyes fixed on the floor.  You saw him shift uneasily, you saw the look in his eyes.  He was uncomfortable.  He was nervous.  He didn’t like this situation.  You thought back to what Gabriel had said not ten minutes earlier, about Castiel caring for you, but he must have been mistaken.  If he did, wouldn’t he be happy to have you for his soulmate?

 

You withdrew your hand and sighed.  “I’m sorry.  I’m sorry that it is me who is your soulmate.  I’m sure you would have wanted someone else.”  You stepped around him to leave, but he caught your arm. 

 

You saw the intense look in his eyes as he gave your arm a slight tug, pulling you back.  “I would not want anyone else to be my soulmate.”  He turned towards you and gave you a soft smile.  “I am …very happy that you are my soulmate.  I believe it explains my being drawn to you, my feelings towards you.” 

 

“Your…feelings?”  Your heart was going a mile a minute.  If it wasn’t for the little mantra in your head telling you to breathe in and out, you probably would have passed out that moment.  This had to be a dream, a happy, cruel dream. 

 

Castiel chuckled.  “This is not a dream, Y/N.  I do have feelings for you…I never knew how to express them until now.”  Castiel shifted forward and gave you an uncertain look.  “If you would allow me?”

 

His face was so close to yours, you knew what he was asking.  You couldn’t get your voice to work, so you just nodded, letting your eyes flutter closed as Cas’ lips brushed yours.  It was a soft and gentle kiss, for a moment.  But then Cas’ arm wound around your waist and pulled you closer.  You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing him with all the passion and love you could muster.

 

You two were so caught up in your kiss, you hadn’t noticed the three men stealing looks into the room.

 

“What’s happening?”  Sam asked Dean impatiently.

 

“Their kissing!”  He whispered excitedly back.

 

“About time.” 

 

“Yea…you know, this is going to change everything.”  Dean said with a smile. 

 

“What do you mean?”  Gabriel said quietly.  “They will still hunt, still our friends.” 

 

“Yea, but now they will be dating.  They will want time alone and stuff like that.  So you give them their space.”  Dean poked Gabriel in the chest and gave him a warning glance.  He turned to Sam and chuckled.  “Better find something else to do…think they will be in there for a while.” 

 

Dean and Sam stepped away, but Gabriel remained.  He gave another glance into the room.  You and Cas were standing there, arms wrapped around each other, smiles on your faces, as you whispered little things to each other.  You both looked so happy.  And he was happy for you, you finally got the love you wanted.

 

But on the other hand, it made him sad.  He had been on earth for millennia, he had never found his soulmate.  He never found the person to share that moment with, to be truly happy with.  You had always been there for him when he was down…but would you anymore?  With you and Cas being what you are…did he just lose your friendship?  Was Dean right?  Was everything about to change?


	3. Chapter 3

Dean had been right, everything changed after that, at least in Gabriel’s eyes.  He and you used to spend the nights chatting away or watching movies.  And you still did that…except now Cas was there.  When he wanted to talk to you about something, Cas was there.  When he wanted to eat a shit ton of candy and watch movies, Cas was there.  When he just wanted a private moment with is best friend…Cas was FUCKING there!

 

Gabriel finally hit his breaking point.  He walked into the library and saw you sitting next to Cas.  To anyone else, it would have looked like you were both just flipping through some books, doing research.  But Gabriel could see the difference.  You had your back towards Cas, his right wing stretched out and wrapped around you.  Your head was leaning against the soft feathers.  Every couple of seconds, a few feathers would ruffle and you would giggle as they tickled your face.  Cas smiled over at you and just shifted closer.  Even for Gabriel, it was sickeningly sweet. 

 

“Why don’t you just get a room?!”  Gabriel snapped out, glaring at you and Castiel.  Both of your heads snapped around out his words, making you give him a strange look. 

 

“Gabe?  What are you talking about?” 

 

“Sitting here, looking all cutesy and crap.  We get it.  You are soulmates, no need to rub it in everyone’s face.”  He growled out.

 

“Brother, I don’t believe we could truly rub our status in your face.”  Castiel offered up as he glared at Gabriel.  He didn’t like the tone Gabriel was taking with you.

 

“Oh, stuff it.  She was my friend first.  Mine!  Not yours, mine.  While you were flouncin’ around with the Winchesters, I was there when she needed me.  ME! I was there when she was hurt, when she was crying, when she needed a friend.  Where were you?  Oh, that’s right…not there!”  Gabriel screamed out. 

 

You heard Gabriel’s words and you were appalled.  You had been trying to balance time between Cas and the boys and Gabriel…apparently you hadn’t been doing a good job.  “Gabe…it’s going to be alright.”  You said softly, trying to get him to calm down.

 

“No, no it’s not!  You wanna know why?  Because I finally found someone I care about, and my brother goes and steals her!  You are my best friend, and he took you from me.  Bad enough that I don’t even have a soulmate, but now he steals my best friend…well, fuck you both!” 

 

Your jaw fell open and you went to jump up to try to calm him down, but he was gone.  You looked down to Cas, who had a neutral expression on his face.  “I believe our displays of affection has upset him.”  Cas’ voice was low as he looked up to you.

 

“I’ll talk to him.”  You said as you leaned down and gave him a soft kiss.  “It will be okay.” 

 

000

 

A week went by and you had no contact with Gabriel.  You tried calling his phone, which was turned off, you tried praying, even going so far as to do a summoning for Loki…but nothing worked.  Cas had been a bit distant since the blow up.  You could see the guilt building in him, and you tried to comfort him…but it wasn’t working.  You knew the only way to fix it, was to talk to Gabriel himself. 

 

You sent Sam, Dean, and Cas off on a hunt.  You knew that Gabriel wouldn’t come if the boys were around, so you made sure you were alone.  After about a half hour, you sat on your bed and bowed your head.  “I pray to Gabriel.  It’s me, Y/N.  I’m alone.  The boys and Cas are out on a hunt…please, Gabe.  I need to talk to my friend.  I’m worried about you.”

 

There was a telltale flutter of wings and your head snapped up, seeing Gabriel leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, glaring down at the floor. 

 

“Thank you for coming.”  You said with a soft smile.  You got a grunt in response as he pouted, twirling a sucker in his fingers.  “Can we talk?”

 

He scoffed and looked up to you.  “About what?”

 

“Gabriel…Cas didn’t steal me from you.  Yes, we are dating now and we are soulmates, but that doesn’t change that you are my best friend.” 

 

“Yes, it does!” 

 

“Why?  How?”

 

“Because I never get to see just you.  It’s you and Cas now…an unseparated pair.”  He said with a forced smile. 

 

Your heart sank.  You had been spending all your free time with Cas, but with the others too.  You made that conscious effort, didn’t Gabe see that.  “If you wanted to talk alone, you only had to ask, Gabe.”

 

“I shouldn’t have to!”  He screamed at you.  “You were my friend before you were his mate!”  The jealousy and anger was thick in his voice and it made your patience snap.

 

“Yea!  I was your friend!  I was your friend through the apocalypse and your tricks and your fake death.  I was your friend when you needed someone to talk to, when you needed ideas for pranks, even after you pulled one on me!  I have always been there for you Gabe, and now, when I finally have happiness, finally with someone I love, you go and be a dick about it?  Some fucking friend you are!  I know this isn’t all about me and Cas, something else is bothering you and you are taking it out on us.  Hell, Cas won’t even be alone with me right now because he is freaked out over what you said, he feels guilty as hell and he shouldn’t!”  

 

You got up quickly and stormed from the room.  You had to get away from him.  When you prayed to him, you knew you had to keep your cool, but there you were, blowing up on him.  Your feet took you down the hall and into the library, where you finally took a deep breath and collapsed into a chair, exhausted. 

 

The time went by, you didn’t know how long you sat out there, but you couldn’t go back into your room until you cooled down.  Getting mad and screaming at him wasn’t going to do any good.  To be honest, you didn’t know if anything would do any good anymore.

 

“I’m sorry.”  Gabriel’s voice sounded from the doorway.  You looked up and saw his head hung low.  “I…I didn’t mean to make Cassie feel guilty, or you upset.” 

 

You stood up and sighed.  “Then why did you?” 

 

Gabriel fiddled with his hands, he did that when he was nervous.  You knew him well enough for that.  You walked up and grabbed his hands in yours.  “Talk with me…”

 

“It’s not fair.”  He said softly, still not looking at you. “It’s not fair that I have been here for so long and still haven’t found my mate.  Cassie’s here for what, a few years, and he has you.  You were my friend…you weren’t my mate, but that didn’t matter, cause I knew you would always be there…but…now you are Castiel’s…” 

 

That was it.  He was jealous.  He was jealous because Castiel had a soulmate and he didn’t.  He was jealous that Cas had that bond, someone to see his wings, to share his stories with, someone he could truly be himself with…but Gabriel didn’t have that.  He had you.  A friend.  And that friend being mated to another angel, it make him upset. 

 

“Gabriel…”  You pulled him in and wrapped him up in a tight hug.  “I’m still your friend, you sugar filled donut.”  You chuckled as you felt his arms tighten around you.  “I may be Cas’ mate, but I’m your bestie, and nothing is changing that.  Do you understand?” 

 

Gabriel was silent, but you could feel his head shift against your shoulder.  “And you will find your mate, sweetie.  I know you will.”

 

“Haven’t found them so far.”  Gabriel said defeated.  He squeezed you tighter for comfort before you stepped back, looking him in the eyes.

 

“I’ll help you.  So will Cas.  He said you don’t exactly leave your wings out…maybe start there.  No one can see them if you don’t whip ‘em out every so often.”  You chuckled as you practically saw Gabriel’s mind go into the gutter.  You set it up like that deliberately, but it was worth it to bring a smile to his face. 

 

“Whip it out…got it.”  He gave you an exaggerated wink and you laughed. 

 

“That’s why you are my best friend.”  You said with a smile.

 

Gabriel nodded as he took your hand.  “Better get you to the hunting party…they are useless without you.” 

 

000

 

The hunt went well, everything did after that point.  Gabriel and Castiel had a talk, so did you and Cas, and you and Cas and Gabe.  It was a lot of talking.  But it was worth it to put both of the angel’s mind at rest.  Gabriel was your best friend, Castiel knew that.  And now he knew that you would want time to hang with Gabriel, just as Gabriel knew you would have time with Castiel.  It was almost like having children, Dean joked one night, both fighting for your attention. 

 

Gabriel had been gone for a few weeks after the hunt.  He told you he was going to try hitting up a few places, with his wings out…see if anyone noticed.  You knew it was probably a long shot, but you were happy he was trying to find his mate.  He wanted what you and Cas had.  He enjoyed seeing the two of you together, curled up or talking softly, sharing sweet kisses. 

 

When Gabriel returned, he snapped himself right into your room, where you had been sleeping.  Cas had you wrapped up in his arms and wings as you slept the night away.  He had taken up to laying down with you and watching over you. 

 

“Hello, Gabriel.”  Castiel whispered.  “She is asleep, you will have to wait until morning.” 

 

“That’s alright.  Nothing exciting to report anyway.”  Gabriel flexed his wings out, stretching them.  He normally didn’t have them out.  He would tuck them away under his clothes or magic them invisible.  Didn’t want the pagan gods to see them, of course.  But now that he had been having them out in the open, he liked it.  He saw the comfort in it.  “How’s she doing?” 

 

“Y/N is well.  I will be taking her out for another date tomorrow.  She seems very excited for that.” 

 

“Good for you!”  Gabriel said excitedly.  He snapped up a sucker and set it on the nightstand.  “I’ll be out there when she wakes up.” 

 

Castiel returned to his watch, enjoying how you curled into him and gave happy sighs and smiles.  He pulled you close and laid a soft kiss on your forehead, savoring each moment he had with you.  The love of his life, his soulmate.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK!?”  Came a loud scream from down the hall.  You snapped awake quickly, pulling the gun out from under your pillow.

 

“What was that?!”   You said, looking at Cas, who only gave you a questioning glance. 

 

You and Cas were quick to jog down the hallway.  You didn’t have time to change clothes, so you were wrapped up in his trench coat for warmth.  You turned the corner quickly and smiled when you saw your best friend.

 

“Gabriel!  What’s…”  You paused when you saw Gabriel’s face, that look of utter shock.  “Gabe?”  You looked over and saw Sam with wide eyes, rooted to his spot as he stared at Gabriel.  Dean was over in the corner, it looked like he was dying…of shock.

 

“What’s going on?”  You asked softly.

 

“Gabriel has found his soulmate.”  Castiel said with a grin on his face.  “Congratulations, brother.” 

 

“Who?” 

 

“Sam.”  Gabriel whispered.  Your eyes went wide as you turned and looked at the Winchester, and then back to Gabriel…The look of shock quickly disappeared from the angel’s face and Gabriel started laughing.  “Calm down, sasquatch.  I just made these up, it was a joke.” 

 

Your jaw fell open.  “Dick move!”  You said, laughing as Sam’s face turned red and he stormed out.  Dean dissolved into laughter and you heard Castiel chuckling beside you.  “Did you…did you help him with this?”

 

Castiel beamed at you as he pulled you close.  “Gabriel believed it would be a good bonding moment for us.  I was awaiting his return to carry it out.” 

 

You started laughing as you kissed Castiel quickly before turning to your friend and giving him a hug.  “That was…that was just mean.  Hilarious…but mean…You could have gave him a heart attack.” 

 

“Eh, I could have fixed him.”  Gabriel defended as he winked at you and stepped up to high-five Dean. 

 

You smiled at the moment.  It was good to see Gabriel out of his funk, happy and joking again.  As if he read your mind, Castiel wrapped his arms around your waist and laid his head on your shoulder.  “Shall we return to bed?” 

 

“Yea…”  You grabbed Cas’ hand and pulled him along back to your room, but not before Gabriel gave out a playful shout.

 

“Use protection!” 


End file.
